the broken one
by Ghostly.goth
Summary: Sam a few years after Phantom planet, Danny broke up with her tucker had a new friend and Mikey is the only friend she has left. and now her senior year is a messy disaster, M because high school is a messy time nothing too horrible. may take back that last statement. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Two years and seven months. That's how long ago the world was almost crushed by the disasteroid.

And exactly one year ago danny and I broke up. Not that I really care anymore. He's a part of the 'it crowd,' im still the little goth freak samantha manson. But hey its my final year at Casper so I think i'll be fine. Since the boys and I split up everything's been kind of boring. Most of the ghost don't attack with a few exceptions. Kittys been great she's now the closest thing I have to a female friend, Jazz is hardly around anymore, and mikey and I became friends. He ditched the nerd front and got a bit edgy and he's a sweet guy. I think tucker stealing his best friend had an effect on him.

Tucker's doing great he's still mayor of amity and a highschool student. He's just busy, were still on decent terms, maybe not the best but we can be civil. He hangs out with james, Mikey's ex friend, and Valerie. He's been inventing too last I heard he was developing a new video game software.

Then there's Daniel, i haven't talked to him without yelling since we broke up. Let's get this straight though I dumped him, no matter what the halls of casper say. Now he's the star Quarterback, captain of the wrestling team, and the towns one and only superhero. Him and Pulina are now together, way to go Fenton you got what you wanted, he didn't have to even bat an eye before she came and threw herself on him.

I looked in the mirror I was so different from freshman year, i mean height wise I haven't grown much, but my V bangs went to blunt bangs asa my hair was just above my chest. I tinted my regular lipstick darker today.

I walked out grabbing my old spider backpack i really only took two academic courses so i wouldn't need much. I got into my black bug and headed a few houses down to Mikey's place.

"Hey Sammy," He got in, licking his fairly new lip ring "By the way the lip is healing perfectly, how's the septum?"

"Marvelous mikey, may parents still don't know about it so i'm fine," i smiled at him as i started flipping in the black hoop showing through. "Ready for our last year?"

"I'm too big to fit inside a locker now, so bring it."

I parked in front of the school only to find danny ride up on his motorcycle with Paulina hanging on for dear life. I glared it's almost pathetic that i still get mad at this.

"Sam, i thought you were over this," I shifted my eyes to meet Mickey's. "He's not worth it. I mean he's the asshole that-"

"Mikey I know you just want to make sure im fine. And thanks for that but i don't want to hear about Daniel."

Mikey lifted his hands up defensively. As he grabbed his stuff and waited for me to get out.

"Mira Amor, those two goth freaks are together. Maybe that goth whore decided to sink her claws into him." Paulina yelled so that she knew the attention was on her.

"Lina, is that really necessary?" Danny looked annoyed and Paulia looked extremely pleased with herself.

" oh hey Sam look its a tool and a highschool has been waiting to happen. I think she's pissed because he still refuses to sleep with her." mikey huffed as he put his hand between my shoulders and walked with me up the stairs.

I had first period anatomy and Mikey's ap chem class was right next to it. "Later Sammy."

My teacher Mrs. Jasper sat me with Kwan who has still been extremely nice to me since freshman year. People may not guess it but he's actually kind of brilliant. Just not off book, he's not as concerned what the it crowd thinks as much honestly the only one that actually hates me is Paulina. As the bell rang Danny walked in and tried to highfive Kwan.

"So Sam how was your summer?" Kwan grinned as he ignored danny. "I'm a co-captain on the football team, Dash's grades were to low but her can go during freshman tryouts."

"That's great Kwan, i just hung out, oh so when i went to new york I got to go to your cousins clothing shop, she has wicked style."

"Right, Mina told me you had gone by. If you have pictures email her because she said, and I quote 'he aesthetic is exactly what I want to show off my clothes in"

I nodded continuing my small talk till we had to introduce ourselves. My turn was uneventful with someone yelling ghost lover as usual. It was a joke that had been flying around because I had been friends with Phantom.

The usal first day stuff was boring the syllabus and explanations like we haven't been in school all our lives.

When I exited Mikey was already waiting for me "let's go Sammy, you are so slow."

"Since when has anyone been able to call you Sammy?" I turned to find Danny his eyes glowing a ectoplasmic green. "Is it true Sam? You're sleeping with this geek?"

I glared his dangerous green flattening to blue. "It is none of your concern, Daniel Fenton, who calls me what or who I happen to let into my bed. You lost that right, let's go Mickey," I grabbed the sleeve of his denim jacket and walked to English.

Danny was left, blank stares and whispers surrounding him

'Is he still in love with her?'

'Do you think she's really screwing Mikey?'

'How badly do you think Danny regrets breaking it off with her?'

I could hear a long groan of frustration coming from down the hall as I entered lancers class.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the large french doors that led into a empty hallway. I was home alone, again. I heard a excited meow and four little paws running. The small white persian cat ran straight to me.

"Hey mel, how are you doing baby?" the small cat rubbed her face on my legs waiting for me to pick her up. "Look at me 17 and talking to a kitten."

I laughed at myself and carried the fluffball into my bedroom. The little white cat looked out of place on my black bedspread. She watched as I walked around my room grabbing different things and getting organized for the next two days of school. This week was easy we started on a wednesday meaning I had only two more days to go.

My phone rang loudly blaring Helena by My chemical Romance, caller I.D said Kwan. "Hey Kwan, whats up?"

"Sam, back to school party this friday night at my place." kwan practically yelled over the phone. I couldn't help but smile at the oversized goofball.

"I don't party, yo know that" my voice was stern but my smile was betraying me.

"Common just once you and me, I wont leave your side, but no Mikey." i could hear his voice drop slightly at mikey's name. It was no secret that after star dumped Kwan for dash he turned towards me for help. The poor boy wasn't used to being an independent variable. But at the time my friendship with mikey was getting stronger and he really didn't like competing for attention.

"Fine, but if one thing goes wrong I leave." I smiled.

"Wicked, be at my place at eight."I could hear his grin.

I sighed, knowing what I signed up for. Mel Felt my frustration and rubbed against my hip from the bed.

.

.

.

Friday morning was something else. Kwan would not shut up about his party all day. And Mikey was being oddly protective of me, Danny was avoiding me at all cost. I knew I'd see him tonight though.

Classes went by and next thing I knew I was home getting ready. My lilac crop top and black shorts showed how much I had filled out from an awkward fourteen year old. The amount of cleavage was tasteful and I stopped right above my belly button. My skinny jeans were comfy and worn and a simple pair of black creeper boots were on my feet. I put on my black lipstick and eyeliner and called it ready. Putting my hair in a ponytail leaving my bangs and some stray hairs out. I looked fine.

Entering kwans place was like entering a bad high school movie. Walking in felt like I was transported to another dimension. The strong smell of liquor and weed hit me.

I caught sight of kwan who happily ran to me. "Sam!" He drawled out my name picking me up in a hug. "You actually came, dash owsd me fifty bucks now." he was obviously drunk.

I went to the table all the football players were at and grabbed a cup to down. The harsh liquid burned. But i took another sip of it.

"Damn Manson, you can drink," a kid in a letterman jacket (scotty, sullivan something with an S) "and you are looking fine." his eyes trailed me. I rolled my eyes. Kwan wasn't taking it either he put his arm around my shoulders a glared.

"Let's go to the back yard," i told him knowing more people were out their but i haven't really gone out during highschool, excuse me for showing i was way stronger than others thought especially after the whole Danny thing.

"Sure we can play beer pong," he sounded hopeful the tone bordered questioning. I nodded and he smiled at me like i just gave him the world. As we walked out the glass door i saw him, the reason i felt the need to prove that i'm okay. Looking like the typical movie rebel in a white t-shirt and leather jacket.

Paulina was in a barely there shirt and skirt hanging on to him like he was a flotation device. "Danny baby let's play with kwan and sam i bet we can beat them." she whined.

"Sure lina lets do it," he glared kwan down barely looking at me.

We set up not even starting but gathering a crowd. Danny took his shot first missing the cup. Kwan goes barely doing the same.

Paulina takes a shot hitting one right next to me and making it in. "ladies first?" kwan handed me the cup. I took it and drank it quickly. The game went on and it fineled that we (barely) won. Paulina seemed to be a lightweight. Barely able to walk away angrily.

Kwan picked me uo throwing me over his shoulder in victory. I laughed a little too tipsy to care. I felt fine i had a somewhat interaction with danny, no fights and no issues. Pnce kwan got inside he put me on the kitchen counter. "We were awesome sam, I think we make an amazing team. He was inanely close to me a little too close, yet i didn't seem to mind.

"Kwan let's dance." pushed him back and grabbed his him guiding him to the living room. I moved around him ridiculously using my hips when he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him grinding into me. I was shocked to say the least it had been a while since a guy had been so close. "I'm going to pee." i ran off to the upstairs restroom.

Opening the door was the last thing i wanted to see. Danny had Paulina on the counter his hands up her skirt and tongue down her throat.

"Oh sorry-" i closed it almost wanting to cry but knowing they'd be wasted tears. I went for my phone. "Mike, can you come get me im at kwan's."

.

.

.

So then i ended up in mikey's parents can feeling sick to my stomach. I shot Kwan a text saying i called an uber because i wasn't feeling well.

"Thanks mike your my Bestie," i grinned at him overly grateful at his save.

He sighed, "sammie we talked about this, you really shouldn't drink especially around others, remember what-"

"Yes i do, i was in a bad place leave it there we agreed to put it past us and move forward-" i grumbled. "It wasn't a mistake and i don't blame you but, come on Mike, we both know i'm not over it.

"I know sam and im not saying it was i just don't trust those guys that were there," do you wanna tell me what happened." he kept his eyes straight, almost refusing to look at me as we parked outside my house.

"I caught Danny and paulina in the bathroom and the…" i trailed off feeling sick. "Im gonna barf." i opened the door and let it out.

Mikey got down and helped me into my house and up the stairs. We got into my bathroom and he handed me water and helped me clean off my makeup. I showered and round him in my desk chair waiting for me. "Mikey, thank you."

"Anytime sammy." he kissed my cheek tucking me into my blanket and then leaving.

.

.

.

.

.

I woke up yesterday with a killer headache and my body aching. I called Kitty to get a ride to kwan's, she had johnny's motorcycle so she took me down and we went to skulk and lurk books. The cafe that had branched off of it was a nice place to catch up.

"So any reason why you wanted to talk?" kitty was never one to be sensitive or stall.

"How do you deal when you and jonny break up."

"She's the wrong person to ask little girl." ember walked over to us with her apron and notepad.

"She's kinda right kid, johnny and i are always fine in the end."

"Look i'm gonna be nice and honest, the kid misses you. You are just as pathetic as him but you should show him you are moving on so he gets a taste of his own medicine." ember grinned with a sinister hint to it before smiling sweetly. "That's one black iced coffee and an ecto frappe, right?"


	3. Chapter 3

I was ready to cry the only two girls in amity I could trust were no use at i did what i could do.

"Jazz?" my voice was timid almost fragile. "Do you have time to talk."

" _Scale of 1-10 how bad is it? I mean, your calling me."_ Jazz sounded seriously concerned

"Mentally a 8, in reality like a 4." I sighed knowing I'm being ridiculous.

" _Well you are lucky I agreed to have Danielle this weekend to hang out so I'll be there in an hour,"_ I could hear her cheeky grin. " _What do you say to movies and junk food, I can pick up a veggie burger."_

"Deal I miss both of you!" I smiled knowing something normal will come out of this. Danni had started living with the fentons her freshman year. She was still a sweet bouncy little thing, maddie and Jack easily thought of her as their daughter quickly. She probably reminded them of Danny before they found out.

Sam smiled at the little kitten in her lap, mel was a good distraction, with her parents gone, grandmother in a hospital and being strong to everyone else in the world, she needed something that needed her attention.

I walked down to the kitchen to pull out some cookie dough. I sighed, life was so much simpler when I spent my weekends hunting down ghost.

.

.

.

.

By the time that the doorbell rang i know I didn't look like the mess I was. Jazz was quick to hug me and giving me the normalcy from years ago that i craved. Danielle was there next though she went to school with me I hardly got to see her.

"Sam, i missed you so much," jazz smiled putting down a Nasty Burger take out bag and a soda pack.

"Yeah sam, we hardly talk and my lockers are like a halfway down," Danni laughed.

"sorry , Danni it's just hard, Daniel hovers around you so no boys get ideas, i can't deal with him." i smiled apologetically. I really did miss her.

"Anyone up for Scream?" Jazz smiled. I knew she hated slasher movies but she knew it was one of my favorites. "I need this all the official stuff from moving into my apartment is driving me insane."

"You and emmet are moving in together?" i was surprised i had never thought her of all people would jump into something to young.

Jazz blushed, and nodded as danielle began to tease her about getting married and starting a family.

We ate and made fun of every stupid move made in the movie. As soon as it was over we moved from the screening room to my room. The other two making themselves comfortable in the more than large enough space. Danielle was snooping through my closet, pulling boots and clothing. I knew she loved the freedom i had with my clothes and she liked trying them on.

"So homecoming is coming up this year, and i really want to go," danni giggled. "The one guy i like is scared of Danny."

"That's what you get for living with the ghost boy," jazz sighed. "It's not like you should piss him off it would be almos-"

"That's exactly what id do, i should make him mad show him he cant control me." she paced. ""Sam, you must help me, you of all people should know what to do ."

"I don't think this is a good idea." jazz ran after us as we ran for the closet.

.

.

.

.

.

It was almost three when danni was passed out and the jazz and i were still awake. "Jazz? Do you think ill ever be fine?" I sighed feeling pathetic.

"He hurt you sam, nothing will ever help. He hurt you like no one will ever hurt you. Hell sam i was even mad and i didnt even talk to him for weeks." she hugged me. "We didn't ever think you two would break up."

"Thanks jazz." i smiled falling back onto the bed. The older girl hummed and her breathing evened out.

.

.

.

.

.

After spending the rest of the weekend with the girls I entered school with mikey. Nothing was new. Paulina was trying to get attention my bashing mine and mikey's friendships. The moment that danielle walked into the school, I was super self satisfied with the look on danny's face.

She wore short shorts and a flowy white off the shoulder crop top and red bra. Complete with a pair of black tims. "Danielle Elizabeth Fenton, what the hell are you doing?" he ran up to her throwing his letterman jacket at her.

"Leave me alone, i may be made from your DNA but you are so not my father!" she threw it back at him walking to her friends, carmen and shane. Carmen, a sweet african american girl that knew almost everything looked proud. Were shane a lanky boy with bleached hair looked scared as hell. "Now let me live my own life!" she and off dragging her friends with her.

Danny turned his ecto green glare to me, "you i know she was with you till Jazz took her home, you got her dressing like a slut-"

"Daniel i wouldn't dare finish that, you and i both know i am far more scary than you even without the ghost powers." he growled edging closer. "Id stop daniel or people would start to think you still care what I do."

His eyes went back to their haunting blue. "sammy , you know I'll al-"

"DANNY!" paulinas shrill yell cut through the halls "GET AWAY FROM HER, SHE STILL WANTS YOU… and you whore, he's mine now he chose the better one."

"Watch it paulina, people will start to think the little goth girl makes you insecure." i looked at her my stare turning icy. "Don't forget who he was screaming first." i saw mikey a few feet away and pulled him by the hand to where nobody could see me.

I pulled Mikey to me and cried in his shoulder, mickey has hardly seen me like this but recently it's been more and more.

"Let's leave," he whispered, his own voice sounded shocked. "We can go watch a movie, and eat whatever you want, tell me we'll do it."

I looked at him my eyes burning into his, MIckey changed so much, i'd lie if i said he wasn't attractive. "Lets go well have to run once we get outside."

He smiled wickedly his lip ring a little more obvious.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Three hours later there we were in the screening room. I was curled up in his lap as he was stroking my hair, we were on our second movie. This was obviously more than platonic thought i would never admit it i craved this. I completely hate myself for this.

I did what I felt the need to. I pulled his face as he wasn't looking at the scream, was up slightly taller than him in this position. I placed my lips on his, testing the waters. This waes a line we never dared cross mostly because of me, i saw the way he watched me i know he was at least physically attracted to me.

I moved so that i was straddling him, i was a bit satisfied to see the purple smear beginning around his lips. It had been since danny that the physical has happened and it was great to finally be touched.

I felt his hands travel as mine went to his hair. This was what i wanted right now. A moment of lust and impulse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm not ashamed it wasn't something i did often and i'll leave it to mickey for what he wants. After he left I just sat there almost dead to the world.

I drove down to amity's old folks home to see my grandmother. She was only a little active these days but she was alive. She felt like all i had left sometimes.

She doesn't talk much anymore so i sit with her. Today we were reading of mice and men. She smiled and fell asleep. I kissed her forehead and headed out.

"Miss Manson," kyle my grandmas personal caretaker stopped me. "Ida isn't looking great i really just think i need to-"

"Kyle it's okay I was expecting this" i pursed my lips.

"Tell your friend to visit her, she always smiled when he's around."

"Im sorry my friend?" i was slightly confused.

"The tall kid with dark hair and blue eyes, he wears a letterman jacket from your school."

"Daniel," he sees her.


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday was different. When we exit the car I let Mikey grab my hand. I heard the whispers as we walked down the seemingly never ending hallway. When I reached the anatomy class he kissed my cheek, "don't worry Sam we'll get through this."

That line never crossed was done, I was okay with it. He was safe, an extreme difference from the danger and heated passion that was Danny. Before he could leave I pulled him into a kiss and backed myself against the wall. I claimed him. I made us official.

I heard the familiar sizzle that was angry ectoplasm. I pushed past Danny into home room, for once I felt as little as I possibly could while walking past him.

I sat in my seat directly in front of him, i could feel his glare on my back. All while kwan talked my ear off about this girl from another school he met. We went over bones in the skull, frontal, temporal, extra.

Then moving on to english, i sat in my seat next to Mickey his hand on my thigh the whole lesson, during our last few minutes of class we laughed and talked. This in how everything should be, just a normal girl with a normal guy enjoying time together. No ghost, no bloody messes to clean up, it felt safe.

At lunch mikey and i sat at a tree outside. Though i'm not into, and never have been into PDA we spent a good amount of time making out. It was my big fuck you to the idiots at casper.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _My day went by and i was back at home in my night dress doing homework, i went over my government notes. When my phone rang "hi sam this is kyle from amity center, we need you down here with ida we believe, well that we'll lose her soon"_

 _I quickly put on leggings and a sweater, running out to get my keys. I left a voicemail on my mom and dads travel phone._

 _When i got there, she was in her bed. Stiff and blue. Kyle and another worker stood over her body._

 _Then my grandma's eyes and empty. Rising like a marionette. "You are never going to be safe."_

 _As the vision of her blurred a haunting laugh echoed in the room._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

I woke up with a start, i was sobbing. I hadn't had a nightmare like that in ages. I never thought that i would have one again. I sat in the dark crying for what felt like hours. Then shivered the temperature dropped then went back up almost instantly.

In my half asleep haze it was familiar and comforting. I fell back asleep with one more breeze.

Morning came way too soon for my liking i woke up to my alarm.i was wednesday so my first period, technically fifth was free. Walking to the kitchen in my robe I was able to smell fresh pancakes. There was marge, she had been a maid since i was eight, making my favorite vegan blueberry pancakes.

" , i couldn't sleep and i know you were home alone for a while so i decided to make you breakfast, keep you company." she smiled her light hair flecked with gray.

"Thank you Marge, sit with me," the older woman gave me a warm smile as she sat opposite to me. "Did you have a nightmare too?"

"Yes, i'm afraid it hasn't been the same since i lost my rodrigo last month," she sighed eyes watering. Rodrigo was her husband they met when she first started working here he worked out in the garden. "You know the last few weeks he had horrible nightmares too. Poor soul."

"He was a good man, he taught me all I knew about plants," i smiled sadly, he really was apart of the family i created for myself as a child. "It's sad to hear his last night's weren't easy."

"Alas child nothing more we can do," her face brightened. "Correct me if i'm wrong samantha but did i see a young man leaving here the other evening, after not seeing him even enter?" she cocked a delicate eyebrow.

"It was Mickey, he was over cheering me up."

"Yet you blush my sweet." she scooted out of her chair and picked up the mess from breakfast.

I grumbled annoyed that she knew so much and walked back up the stairs. I went and showered.

I sat looking at my reflection, in only a robe my hair tangled in a lilac towel. I pat the hair down and put the towel in its hamper. Staring at myself, i dropped the robe. I honestly have come to terms with myself but at times i feel like that insecure thing from two years ago.

I looked my face was fairly plain and the porcelain skin had a few hints of red, and some stress acne. My eyes were a abit too round, and the violet color was weird, my top lip was oddly round though they were admirably nicely full. Moving down to the curve of my neck i saw discoloration from scars, to my honestly fair for my body sized chest going lower toward my bikini line were the scars.

These scars aren't from fighting, they were for every cruel word said, every so public kiss between the guy I thought I loved and the bitch who took him.

I put on the robe and blew out my hair, then ran a straightener through it. I found some ripped up jeans and a black crop top with a purple misfits logo across it. I let my hair go down to its length before putting in the half up half down.

I did my usual make up, before checking the time. 8:50 i had another hour till second period.

I cleaned my vanity and put my dirty clothes in the washer. I grabbed my bag phone and car keys and went out. Right as i arrived at casper the bell signalling sixth period went off, so i had A.P art class, it was kind of like a whatever period because no one had instruction. So I opted for watercolor paper, i sat and sketched out what i saw last night in my dream the hospital room as well as my grandmothers lifeless face.

"Is that ida?'' tucker's voice spooked me from my side. "That's morbid sam, but i must say it looks great."

Tucker and i were on okay terms, when the group went our separate ways tucker did not take sides. But he also had a girlfriend, a mayorship, and the tech club to keep him busy. So like one would guess he just drifted.

"Thanks Tuck. and i see that your peace looks wonderful as always." tucker used ap art as an excuse to put together and sketch blueprints for his new inventions. The boy had a talent.

"So i don't want to beat around the bush or anything, but you and mickey?" he wanted the news.

"Yeah, it's pretty new." I sighed, "we only got together monday but i guess it was something that was coming."

"Nathan told me he had been staring after you since sophomore year, but back then you only had eyes for-"

"If you want to live you won't say it." he put his hands up in defence and walked back to his station.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It started raining at lunch, so I spent it in lancers class with mickey. Danielle and her friends sat in the back. Her trying to get the bleached haired boys attention. As he blushed seriously at her Attempts to flirt. I remember being like that constantly washing the girls attempts to float. I remember men like that constantly blushing with the ghost kid to blame.

" hey Sammy, I think we should talk about what's happening."Mikey his his face in his hoodie.

" you're right you're one of my closest friends, basically my only friend. I don't wanna ruin that but if you're willing to try i'm happy to as well." I leaned into him.

He licked his lips, "I'm way more than willing."

I didn't hesitate putting my lips on his a lot smaller than the kisses we've shared before.

"Miss manson that isn't appreciated" lancer sighed his tone was lazy.

"Sorry mister lancer, won't happen again," i laugher and rested my head on mikey's chest, as his arms wrapped around my waist and i picked up my book to read.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Once the final bell rang I grabbed mikeys hand and walked out to my car.

"oh , Danny looke the losers are finally together," paulia smugly announced. "Probably already spread her legs for him."

"Lina stop." his eyes were glowing but she continues. "Lina, i would stop unless you want the whole school to know how we got together, and lets not forget at one pint i was a loser at once."

I stood shocked at what i heard then drove home.

I pulled mikey up to my room. I wanted to test some limits, i put my stuff down and pulled him next to me onto my bed. Pulling my sweater off leaving me in my tank and pants. I pulled him by his collar and smashed my lips onto his. Hungerly i just wanted to feel him.

Once his tongue began to push against mine i leaned down andeling him so i landed on my plush covers and he was half on top of me.

This entire time his hands stayed at my waist i pulled it up to my chest. Biting his lip and pulling. "Touch me?" my voice pleading.

"Dammit sam, i can't at least not today." he got up, hair messy and lips swollen, "let's work on those chapters for fahrenheit."

Though he read to me as we laid there, it wasn't enough, maybe he wasn't.


	5. Chapter 5

It funny how fast I can feel on top of the world just to be brought down by things I had no control over. There I sat on friday morning near my grandmothers bed side. I was curled up on a couch watching her, this was my third day here. My hopes had been high at first, they had to be, but it was quickly fading.

I read my book not paying attention to the words. Then the worst thing that could happen happened. Kyle led Danny into the room.

'Oh-uh sorry I can go," he turned. I felt conflicted.

"You can stay, she would have wanted you to," I moved so my legs were under me now. Kyle watched us couriously, Danny sat nociably to the other side. And i pulled a book out of my bag and began reading it.

I could feel his eyes on me so I began drooping over time till it was believable that i was asleep. I heard him get up and the groan of a chair. "Hey Ida, I came back to visit I miss talking to you. Kyle says its not looking good and i know you fought for her, but she hates it more that your hurting staying alive. Don't do that i already did. Thank you for everything Ida, and for taking care of her when her parents or i wouldn't."

I could feel the tears streaming slightly knowing this was true. All was interrupted when my phone rang loudly. I jumped and got it the caller I.D saying mom.

" _Sammykins why did you call me so many times your father and i are extremely busy."_ I could hear the frustration in her voice.

"Well mother if you would have answered you would have known that grandma may not have more than a few days left, not that you seem to care," i pressed end call and shut off my phone.

"You okay sam?" Danny deep voice pulled me out of my frustration.

"I said you can stay but don't act like you care about me." i huffed curling back up on the couch.

"Sam i-"

"I said dont!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was almost midnight when i heard her struggle to breath. "Grandma i'm right here,its okay." she started choking again i grabbed her hand holding back tears. "You can let go, i love you but don't stay for me, please."

Soon the choking stopped as did the slight rise and fall of her chest. "No, no, no,no,no"

Kyle came in "samantha, all the paperwork was already handled as well as the arrangements your parents had discussed with us."

I felt myself being pulled into someone, i wasn't going to fight the comfort that was needed. "Shh, i'll get you home okay. You can't stay here." it was danny whispering into my ear. I saw him pull his hoodie with the DP emblem over his head and hand it to me. "I didn't bring my bike were flying."

I pulled it over my head noticing it barely reaches to my sleep shorts. And he grabbed my waist and pulled me through the roof back home. Iy bag down and took off one of my vans. "Okay sam just go to bed, i can bring your car back soon." he turned to leave out my window.

"Danny, stay i-i can't be alone just tonight." i was crying now knowing nothing would be okay right now. "I'll ignore you in the morning but please tonight."

I got under my covers and patted my comforter for him to sit. When he did i grabbed his arm and pulled him so he was holding me.

"Sam-"

"Don't ruin this by talking just enjoy my company fenton." i mumbled.

"I miss you, samantha." there was a light kiss on my head before I blacked out crying.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It had been a week, a week since i watched my grandma die, a week since i woke up to the familiar sensation of danny's arms and a week since i had talked to him. But there I stood in the garden my grandmother and i made at a podium. It was a sunny warm day, it didn't fit the mood at all.

My family from all over came, probably just for the will. Her personal doctors, as well as people she knew from the retirement community she had been at for a few months, Tucker danny and mikey sat there a seat next to mikey for me and right beside my seat stood my parents.

"Hello everyone, my name is samantha manson, i was-well am ida's granddaughter. She was an amazing woman who loved with her soul. Through my entire life i never thought id see the day she would leave us. She was always so strong and amazingly full of life."

I took a deep breath and looked at her urn "this was her favorite place in the house, we planted it and took care of it along with the staff, she read to me here and when her sight began to fail i read to her here, some of her brightest smiles and saddest tears were seen by our garden, so today my parents palma and jeremy manson will spread her ashes here."

I looked at the urn knowing we had a third of her shes in a china cabinet in the house but it still hurt. It felt impossible.

They had grabbed the ashes and spread them through our white roses, they were her favorite, i almost threw a fit when they wanted to spread them through the red ones.

"Hi everyone, im Palma manson Idas only daughter, this past week has been incredibly hard, i would like to thank you all for coming out here, she would have appreciated it." she smiled. "Now a light lunch will be served in the dining room, and once again thank you all."

It was almost funny to me grandma would have hated this, the family she knew didn't care about her, my mom acting like she doesn't plan on leaving in another two days once the family leaves our house.

"Hey sammy, are you okay?" mikey wrapped an arm around my shoulder, i leaned into him, trying not to cry. He kissed my forehead. "You are so strong sammy, but you can be strong and cry."

"Not now, not in front of everyone." i sighed. I sighed as my cousin Tiffany waltzed to us. Her black dress had a baby pink color that matched the bow in her perfectly blond hair, she was who my parents wanted me to be.

"Sammykins, i was walking around and do my eyes deceive me or is the ghost boy here, Phantom, right.": she batted her thick eyelashes framing her blue eyes. "Cause hes awfully cute and i mean papa only came to support uncle jeremy-"  
"Yes if that's him, do what you want, just a fair warning this girlfriend is batshit." i rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah that's true so i'd stay away." Mikey had an obvious disgust in his voice.

"Oh, hi," she flipped her hair wand eyed him. "It's whatever, sammykins you know i only play with things while they are interesting." she sashayed away towards where i could see danny and tucker.

"Wow she is something." mikey scoffed.

"You don't have to share a room with her for three days,"i grumbled crossing my arms. "I just hate how my family only thinks for themselves, my parents own a company and will go to hell if it meant making more money, but grandmas in the hospital and i'm the one left to watch her die."

"Oh sam, wanna get away from everyone before paulina lite comes back?" mikey pulled me for a hug and i nodded into his chest.

When we thought nobody was watching we ran up to my there was a sweet relief in being in my own space.

We sat on my be sa he kissed me gently his hand on my waist almost as hesitant as the first time. I placed my arms around his neck pulling him closer. He brought another hand to my waist.

My mind ran, i knew this was a wrong place wrong time kind of situation. But i had such a lack of control in every single aspect of my life that this raw feeling of control was all that i craved.

I moved my legs to either side of him placing my hand in his orange hair. I let go for air, his face was close to the reddish shade of his hair. When he licke his lips i pushed him down continuing where it was. I felt hi sand shakingly and hesitantly do to the curve of my butt. I took one guiding it.

It was sudden that i heard a bubbly giggle then a gasp in horror. And a male voice saying "shit."

"Fuck Tiff this is my room." i turned to see her with danny's wrist in her hand. I blushed sitting next to my obviously frazzled boyfriend.

"Wow sammykins, who would have known you had that in you, today of all days too." her voice was rough, with an edge shining through her blue eyes.

"Um im gonna go home my mom, wants me home in time for...family cooking class" mikey scratched his neck. Straightened his button down and ran down the stairs.

"Tina-" danny started, to be cut off.

"Tiffany," she whined.

"Can i have a word with sam." his eyes were glowing and the bite in his voice was forcefully.

She looked at me huffed, and walked away. I fixed my dress and smoothed it down cleaning my lips too.

"Really Sam, that i come up here and that is what i see." he sneered.

"Well daniel doesn't that seem familiar, walking in on a girl on top of a guy." i glared like hell at him. "The only difference is you didn't walk in alone, you had my cousin tripping over planning on doing the same thing."

He shut the door walking towards me, a tight grip on my waist, whispering in my ear. "Well then tell me sam, does he control like i do? Does he know about that spot on your neck that barely needs to be touched to get cute little mones out of you?"

I looked up his eyes blue, i knew my eyes held the answer to his questions so he continued.

"Has he snuck out at three am after 'studying'? Does he feel as good as i-" we were nose to nose now one small move and our lips would be touching. But i pushed him away.

"You don't need to know anything," i glared up at him he was shocked by the sudden movement. "I'm not like her, don't make me like her. You messed up, i will not be a toy that helps you make the same mistake." i opened to door and went back downstairs.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Authors note: SO i believe that it's time to properly introduce myself, my name is ally and all through my life i had related to sam, she made me goth i swear on my life. When i was younger i thought life would be like hers where everything fell into place, it didn't, so i wanted to over exaggerate stuff and put her through something i've gone through within the last year. Being barely 18 i found stuff just seems to fall apart. Anyway the whole idea i had was sam twistin her crappy life into a whole fuck you thing. Thank you for reading. Next chapter i'll start with what happened between danny and sam a year ago.**

 **Thank you loves.**


	6. Chapter 6

**May one year ago**

Saying i was nervous would be a major understatement. I walked though my room lighting the incense and candelles. We had only been dateing for months but we were ready icould feel it and i didnt want to be like val, who i had learned to love, who decided to loose it to someone who pretended she didnt exist anymore.

I sighed whiping my lipstick off it was too much, i settled for gloss. I opened my robe to adjust my lacy black undergarments.

Was i thinking too hard, did i have to put in all this effort, i knew danny, i have since i was ten.

But when a familiar chill entered my room, thinking wasn't an option. "Sam, I was wondering-"

He stopped short noticing the open robe. I turned red, he was staring places i had never dared shown anyone. "So are you gonna stand there slack jawed or are you gonna kiss me?" i huffed trying with all my might not hide my blush.

That was easily the most memorable and sweetest night we had spent together.

The next morning i woke up to us still intertwined flesh on flesh, my head in his chest. I wiped my mouth.

"Sorry i think i drooled," i whispered noticing he was already awake. "Dont worry love, you snore too." i glared at him as he kissed my nose. "Sam, come with me this summer."

He was going on a tour across the country for press conferences on what had happened earlier in the year, he wasn't able to at the time because of school. "Me, you the fenton RV and so many things to see,please sam?"

I knew my parents would be away the whole summer, so i didn't hesitate. "Of course."

"My god, sam, I love you." his clear blue eyes drilled into my violet ones.

"I love you too, Daniel Fenton." he kissed me, and didnt stop.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A little over one year ago.**

Danny and i had just gotten back five days ago, we dont alway agree but there was no doubt i was so in love with the ghost boy and everyone said he was just as infatuated as i am. I was walking around amity park towards fenton works, it was the last day before summer of junior year.

Danny and i had gone to a party last night but i ended up feeling sick after a drink or two so i left kwans early. I trusted danny with everything I had.

Sine the whole phantom planet incedent last year danny and I had been together. When i tink it was so funny how we danced around eachother for so long, he was my first crush my first kiss, and well my first time.

I walked into fenton works like i usally do, there was a note from Maddie in the kitchen saying she left him lunch in the fridge.

I rolled my eyes of corse he wasnt up yet, the boy was never up before noon. I grabbed the plate as well as a watter bottle and went up the stairs.

I passed Dailles door to hear snoring, and walked to Danny's.

The world stopped the plate withhis luch fell. And two serts of eyes were on me, one was extreamly startled and the other one had the lookk of a crule victory.

Paulina sat on top of danny his hands pinned over hom as she was kissing his neck. She was in dannys shirt and her own under where.

"Sam, i swear, listen-" sanny snapped out his eyes pleading.

"Your dead to me daniel." he was taken aback by the harsh tone in my voice, in the ten years weve known eachother he was always danny to me.

"Paulina out," she demanded as the girl blew a kiss and left. "Sam i swaer we didnt do."

"Really danny so that just happened no involvment from her." i pointed to his boxers. "Because it looks like she had a loth to do with it from were i stand." i was angry but tears streamed down my face. "I thought we were past this, i thought you were past her. Well cant trust a man right? Put something desprate with a vagina in front of him and hell gladly take it."

"Sam please jus-" he grabbed my waist pullung me to listen.

"Dont touch me! Never touch me again." i turned starting to walk away. "Was she worth it danny?"

 **Days later**

I was walking down the hall it was the third day of school, people notice tucker with either one of us, but never together. The whispers started days later.

Danny had continuously tried to talk to me, it wasn't working at all. He was obviously not giving up. I started walking to lancers english class, when i got there a voice stopped me.

"Hey, sam." i turned to see a guy with square glasses, tall in a dark hoodie and jeans. "How have you been?"

"Mikey?" he changed over the summer, he looked the same the first few years of highschool. "How have you been?"

"great , I spent the the summer in upstate new york with my family." he gave me a sweet smile. "You know my parents aid your family usually goes up there in the place next door."

"Yeah i had my own plans." i smiled at him a little. I noticed danny and tucker walking in.  
"Anyone in the seat next to you?"

"Not at all, nathan nabbed a seat near valerie," he shook his head. "It's yours if you want it."

I gladly sat in the seat next to him, i smiled and talked with him. When we walked out of the classroom i felt a tight grip on my wrist.

"Daniel James Fenton, let go of my wrist you fucking idiot." i growled at him as he dragged me. People were watching as he dragged me into the janitors closet.

"Sam why won't you listen to me." he yelled. I didn't this think that he had any right to yell. "Sam you need to hear the full story, please it's not what you think."

"Your a dumbass if you think i'm gonna believe that." I almost laughed."You are dead to me danny." i could feel my tears streaming down my face. I finally looked into his eyes. His dumb bright ocean blue eyes. I hated it i almost forgot for a second, almost. He took advantage of my moment that i was thrown off and kissed me. Anyone who's ever kissed daniel fenton can tell you how easy it is to melt into danny,i gave in. then i didn't.

"I love you Danny, but right now i really hate you. Stay out of my way and i'll stay out of yours." I was broken at this paint my voice cracking.

"How long?" i can see the tears in his eyes.

"For ever Daniel, and remember your the one who couldn't keep it in his pants." i walked out and found half of our class outside the door.

Tucker, valerie, mikey and by default nathan were standing directly in front of the crowd paulina stood to the side with star smirking like she won something.

I walked off to the cafeteria alone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Today**

I walked over the lawn at casper, hand in hand with Mikey, we made our way to the tree that we dreamed ours. We sat and ate in silence.

"So Sam i was wondering what we'd be doing today after school?" it was friday, we always did something on fridays.

"I actually didn't plan anything in advance if there's something that you wanted to do." i smiled at him.

"Actually yeah, how would you feel about going on a real date?" he scratched his neck giving me his shy smile, the one that i didn't feel butterflies for nor did it make my heart skip a beat.

I nodded pulling his mouth on mine. He grinned making the piercings we got pop out.

"Ew, look amor, Loser love." paulinas voice sounded disgusted. "Of course i don't think morticia addams over there could do any better."

"Lina im serious, be quiet." danny said annoyed, the latina just continued insulting her to no one in particular. "God dammit paulina, why do you act like this, i've told you it's not a good look on you."

I watched as he stomped of to his motorcycle. Mikey nudged my shoulder "looks like a bad lovers spat."

I shrugged as Danny's form left the school.

.

.

.

.

Mikey picked me up at eight exactly, he was never ate. "Miss manson."one of the maids Emilie called. "A young man is here for you."

I smoothed my hair down and put on my boots. Jeans, a black sheer top (tank top under) with a batwing collar.

"Hey, mey eyes caught on mikey looking somewhat dressy with a black button down, his motorcycle boots and hoodie.

"Let's head out, i got my dads car tonight." he held up the keys to what i knew was a vintage red mustang.

"wicked , lets go." i smiled at him. We drove down to the skull and lurk, there Ember was waiting tables at the cafe area and on the main floor people were sitting in rows.

"Alright people, tonight we have a classic horror double feature." Ember smiled into the mic, "dracula and frankenstein, the cafe is open as well as the book shop itself. Have fun don't trash the place."

Mikey led me to a blanket with pillows set up on it. It was perfect.

.

.

.

.

After Dracula finished i went to get Mikey and I some drinks.

"Listen dipstick, I told you i haven't heard anything, i sure as hell wouldn't work with him," Ember scoffed. "I have a life here now, i haven't been back in months, let alone talk to clockwork. I'll let you know if i hear anything."

I walked up to see danny and ember talking heatedly. "Hey, Em can i get a black coffee and a vanilla one."

Danny jumped and ember smirked at him. "Okay, on the house as always. Want anything to go Halfa."

"A large Ecto Latte would be good."he smiled.

"Four dollars fifty six cents," she moved her hand out. Danny growled light heartedly and handed it to her.

"Is something up in the ghost zone?" i couldn't help but question him.

"Nothing too bad, look sam i'm sorry about last weekend that was out of line and i really didn't mean-"

"Ecto Latte to go," ember pushed the drink into his hands. "I don't appreciate you talking to her, dipstick."

Ember handed me the drinks and continued picking up.

.

.

.

.

Once I kissed Mikey i went home and changed, something kept stopping me from sleeping i was bundled up but something was still impossibly cold. As i was drifting in and out of sleep i kept hearing. "Oh samantha, how you've grown so lovely, yet so insecure. You darling are the only way to get under his skin."

I was frightened by the familiar voice haunting me at night.


End file.
